A Push In The Right Direction
by Paramore7
Summary: Mark and Sym were perfect for each other. Maybe they just needed a push in the right direction. Mark was alone at the end of RENT, but then Angel brings in a girl things change. ANGEL LIVES! Rated T 'cause it's freaking RENT, duh!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was inspired by the fact that everyone's going to die on Mark and he'll be alone! (And the fact that, besides Angel, he's my favorite!) By now you people should know what I own (flipping awesome socks, Bolt and now Symphony, see Strike and now Push In The Right Direction) and what I don't, but for those of you who think I did make RENT:

I don't.

I have a total of one whole vote on my poll and, even though it says to write another TT fanfic, this one was already mapped out in my head so I'm adding it! Sorry for not listening!

Symphony's POV

I huddled in my corner coughing deeply. I knew I wasn't going to make it through the night. A drag queen ran towards me and knelt at my side. "Oh my." She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Oh Collins! Hurry!" I coughed again; a rasping cough that shook my whole body. Tom Collins, my old professor, suddenly appeared right in front of me. He helped me up and, without a word, helped me to an old apartment building.

Inside a man was playing a guitar and sitting on an old beaten down couch. He had blonde hair and, I'll admit it now, was fairly good-looking. From behind anyway. "Roger!" Collins shouted.

The man, who I now knew was Roger, ran over and looked at me for a moment. "Mark!" he yelled and ran towards the adjoined kitchen.

Mark ran in from what I assumed was a bathroom. He wore a red sweater, with holes, a pair of glasses, and a scarf. (A.N.: Couldn't resist putting in the scarf!) He stared at me for a moment and I was worried he'd found me out. (A.N.: She's disguised as a guy remember?) Thankfully, Roger came back with a cool, damp rag. Somehow I made my way to the couch with the aid of Collins and Mark. I tired to protest, but Collins shushed my and made me lay back down. "Go to sleep, man." And I did.

Symphony's POV (Next Day)

I woke up covered in warm blankets and surrounded by silence. Opening my eyes, I saw the drag queen hovering over me worriedly. "Oh! Good you're awake. I was beginning to worry." She chuckled. "I'm Angel by the way." She smiled warmly.

Returning her smile I began to stand up. "Thanks so much for everything you've done, but I really have to go and I don't want to be a burden." I said struggling to keep my voice disguised.

Angel saw right through me. "Why?"

I knew immediately what I meant and adverted my eyes. "These guys on the street…" I trailed off hoping she'd understand.

Angel nodded. "Of course. Now come on, let's go grab some food with the others. I won't tell she added and walked out the door.

I followed her but quickly stopped in my tracks. "But I don't have any money."

Angel laughed. "Oh, honey you don't need any money. Tonight Joanne's paying." Then she took my hand and let me out into the cold of New York City.

The restaurant was small and warm. There were very few people so it was fairly easy to spot Collins, Roger, and Mark. Angel immediately took a seat between Collins and a woman I'd never seen before. Her hair was dark brown and she looked young, about my age. She was holding hands with Roger who was on her left. On the other side of Roger were too women I'd never seen before either. Obviously, they we together. Hand in hand, puppy-dog eyes…you get the idea. One had dark skin and black hair. The other the exact opposite; her skin pale and her hair blonde. Next to the blonde was Mark. I sat next to him.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Um…Hi." I said totally forgetting to lower my voice. I looked at Angel and she nodded. "My name's Symphony." I said and took off my baseball cap. My hair fell down around my face like a light brown halo.

Looking up I saw everyone in different states of shock. Collins, smooth as ever, was the first to speak. "I thought I knew you from somewhere. Symphony Taylor. One of my favorite students."

I smiled widely. "Why thank you!" Everyone was looking back and forth from me to Collins in confusion. "Oh, he's my old professor."

Collins laughed. "Professor…ha! I don't think anyone learned a thing in that class. Oh Sym? What's with the...uh." He gestured to my outfit.

"Oh! These guys on the street."

Collins continued our conversation completely oblivious to the people around us. "So where are you staying now?"

"Um…the corner of B and 2nd. " I blushed. "Under the fire escape."

"You can stay with me!" The girl who was with Roger offered. "I'm Mimi by the way." She pointed to Roger. "This is Roger. Then is Joanne and she's with Maureen." I looked at Mark who seemed to be staring at something behind me. I turned around slightly. There was this girl in a pink dress. Ugh…men. Not that I was jealous or anything. "Yeah," Mimi said, "That's Mark."

Mark blinked once and was jolted from staring at…whatever he was staring at "What?!"

"I was introducing you. Why were you staring at Symphony?"

Mark blushed. "I-I wasn't. Are we, uh, ready to order?"

Everyone but Mark, and vegetarian Maureen, ordered a hamburger with fries. Mark only got fries. "Uh…Mark?" I asked.

He looked up from the glasses he was wiping off. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you…you know, eat more?"

"No…why?"

"Because it doesn't seem like a lot of food. Here, take half of mine." I shoved some of my sandwich towards him.

He slid it back. "Really, I'm fine."

I tilted my head a bit and in the sweetest tone I could muster said, "Please, Mark?"

"Oh…okay." He took the sandwich and began eating hesitantly.

"Go on." I urged. "It's not poisoned."

Collins looked on, an amused smile on his lips. "Wow, you actually got Mark to eat food. Amazing."

I smiled. "I do what I can."

Maureen muttered something I couldn't catch and Mark said, "Come on Maureen. She gave me 'The Sad Face.' You know better then anyone I can't resist 'The Sad Face'."

Maureen laughed. "Especially, Sym's!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! It's me back to write terribly! Yay! Well, as far as reviews go this story is 3****rd**** out of 5! Which is good considering this story is awful! No, don't own RENT if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on Fanfiction would I? Well, moving on here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

Three days later I sat in my loft with Collins, Angel, and Roger. Mimi was taking Symphony shopping with Maureen and Joanne had to work. I was intrigued about this Symphony girl. She'd be great to film. "So," I started cautiously. "How much do you know Symphony."

Collins laughed. "Well, I know she hates her first name so she goes by Sym or Symph. Nice girl. Shame really." Collins frowned deep in thought.

Angel snuggled closer to him. "What is it honey?"

Collins rubbed is temples and looked at the ground. "Sym's parents died when she was young. They left her uncle in charge of her and all their belongings. When she was old enough, her uncle sent him off to college to become a lawyer. Symph didn't listen to him. She secretly took classes to become a writer. She loved it, and she was extremely good too. Wrote some of the best stuff I've ever read. When her uncle found out he, I guess stopped paying her tuition. I thought she had dropped out to become a writer, but I wasn't worried. She could have made a career out of it. I guess I was wrong." He looked at us all. "And I guess you know the rest."

"How do you know all this?" I asked jealous he knew so much. What? It was such a good movie plot!

Collins raised an eyebrow. "I was her favorite professor. Jealous Cohen?"

"What are you saying?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"He's saying you're in love with Sym, duh. God, Mark you're such a moron." Maureen said as she walked into the loft.

I turned to Angel. "Would you mind being single again?" I looked at Maureen again. "What the hell are you doing in my loft, anyway?"

Roger grinned. "Isn't it obvious? She's here for the great food and wonderful hospitality."

I glared at him. "You are so luck I can't pay the rent on my own…"

"Don't worry! When Symphony moves in then you can kill him!" Maureen said.

"Who's moving in?" Symphony asked as she walked in with Mimi.

I ran over to the drama-queen and covered her mouth with my hand before she royally messed up again. "N-no one. " I stammered. "OW!" My hand flew off Maureen's mouth. "SHE BIT ME! DAMMIT MAUREEN!" Warm blood was trickling down my arm. "Hey Roger? Do we still have those wash cloths?"

Roger shook his head. "Uh…nope. We can go grab some bandages though." He winked at Mimi. "Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded and began to head toward the door. "Wait! Why do you all need to go?" I asked worried about getting left alone with Symphony. Not that I didn't like her, but I didn't know her at all. What was I supposed to say? I pulled Roger aside. "What are you doing? I hardly know her? What am I supposed to do?"

Roger chuckled. "Mark stop worrying. It's getting obnoxious. You'll be fine. Get to know her. Film her. Do whatever the fuck you want." With that piece of virtually worthless advice, he left with the others.

I turned around to face Symphony slowly. "So…"

She looked at the ground. "So…you direct?"

I smiled briefly and plopped down on the couch. She sat in the chair opposite me. "Yeah, kind of anyway. Nothing big obviously." I blushed. "Collins, uh, said you write?"

She frowned. "Yeah, I love it. Collins seemed to think it was good for some reason."

Huh, the girl was insecure. "He said it was some of the best he'd ever read. I'd offer my opinion, but I can't."

Symphony smiled a bit. "Actually, have you read Strike?"

I nodded. It was amazing. Joanne had gotten it for my birthday or something along those lines.

Symphony let out a deep breath. "It's actually mine. I sold it to an author to feed myself. At the time I thought $100 was a good deal."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Sym, that book has made millions of dollars in a year in print. The movie rights were just sold a month or so ago. Why on God's green Earth would you sell it?"

She swallowed. "I needed the money." She said and I though I could detect a bit of quiver in her voice.

"Sym?" I asked worried. Had I made her cry? Had I already messed up our friendship? What did I say? "Sym? Are you alright?"

She looked up. She seemed fine… "Yeah. I'm fine. Well, I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I head back to Mimi's and get some sleep?"

I smiled a little bit. "I think my hand can make it another five minutes."

She stood up. "Okay. See you later?"

"Bye." I led her to the door, being the gracious host I am, I think. When she opened the door we were both shocked to see Roger, Mimi, Angel, Collins, and Maureen standing in the hallway. What are the odds they'd be coming back at this very moment? Not very damn high.

* * *

**These were my dreams. **

**These are my hopes. **

**These are my screams. **

**Can you hear me? –Work for the Working Man, Bon Jovi**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate to end the chapter so crudily, but I this was kind of a filler chapter. FYI: Strike is a book/novel thing I've been messing around with. Yes, it's mine. (Yes, Bailey, it's the Mr. Kaale dream one.) Yes, it'll suck. Yes, I know my writing always sucks. Yes, I know I tend to be pessimistic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! A lot of people want me to write my Mortal Instruments story, but it doesn't have awesome music like RENT! I love RENT! Well, the live show anyway. I haven't seen the movie version. No, I don't own RENT, but I'm looking for someone to donate all the money to me so I can buy it. If anyone has over a million dollars laying around let me know. ;) FYI: Marks' probably out of character.

Roger's POV

I really thought Mark was going to kill me. I really did. "Look, Mark. I know you're fuming, but can you at least think about something before you kill me?" Mark was sitting on our old beaten up couch while leaned against the wall.

Mark closed his eyes, obviously trying to regain control of him self. "What Roger?" he asked, his voice hard.

I walked over to him. "Why do you care?"

Mark looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you care whether we listened or not?" I smirked, knowing I had caught him.

Mark glared at me. "Um…I don't know. Maybe because my private conversations with other people should be, uh, _private_?"

I shook my head. "Sure, Mark, sure. Are you sure you're not mad because we ruined the moment?"  
My best friend's snapped up. "What? No, no, no. I, uh…we," he sputtered.

Grinning I patted him on the back. "Oh, Mark. Poor Mark. You're so blind."

Mark shot me daggers. I ignored him and walked into my room, leaving him alone to ponder what I just said.

Angel's POV (Mimi's loft/apartment)

"So, is everything unpacked?" I asked Symphony. We had just gone shopping for her. She was exceptionally hard to shop with. At first she wouldn't let us buy her anything. Then things got worse. She hated pink, and was a total tomboy. Mimi and I had almost gone insane. It took Mimi and I forever to get her to decide on something; she never really gave her opinion on something, but you could tell by the look on her face that she didn't like it.

Symphony nodded. "I still can't believe it's all my mine. Thank you so much."

Mimi smiled. "Of course. Why don't you change into your new clothes and we'll go see Mark and Roger."

Symphony, still smiling, walked into the small bathroom and I looked at Mimi. "She's adorable."

Mimi nodded. "She and Mark…Did you notice how her face lit up when we mentioned him?"

I grinned. "How could I not?" I shook my head. They'd known each other for mere weeks and everyone already knew they were into each other. Except themselves of course. "We got to get them together somehow. Maybe if we just give them a push in the right direction…"

My best friend smiled. "They're so blind though! They're going to need more than a push. I-" she stopped when Symphony came back out.

She was wearing a pair of medium dark jeans that flared out below the knee. Her shirt was red and black checkered; Angel and I had had a hard time getting her to buy that more than that. We had, forcibly, gotten her to get a hair cut, but we let her pick it out. She had gotten it chopped of to about chin-length, but I made sure she kept the bangs. We offered to let her dye it, but she politely refused.

Symphony looked at the ground. "Um…does it really look okay?"

I laughed. "Are Mimi and I the best dressed people in New York?" I shook my head and led her out the door. "You look great. Come on, let's go see your Mark."

She whirled around and looked at me. "W-what?"

Grinning, I said, "I just said let's go see Mark."

She frowned. "Oh, okay." Turning around, she bit her lip.

It took us only a minute or two to get to Roger and Mark's, because they lived right upstairs. Without bothering to knock I let myself in.

Mark was lying on the couch, asleep. I shook my head. "Hey Symph? Can you wake up Mark? Mimi and I are going to find Roger." She nodded and I pulled Mimi towards Roger's room, shutting the door quietly.

Roger was sitting on the bed with his guitar. He looked up. "Uh…hi? What are you-" I shushed him and pointed through the crack in the door. "Symph is going to wake up Mark."

Roger's smile glistened in the darkness. "So you realize how oblivious they are too?"

Mimi covered his mouth with her palm. "Yes, we do. Now shut up. I can't hear." She whispered fiercely.

Peeking through the crack in the door I could see Symphony pondering how to wake him up. She poked his chest. "Mark? Mark wake up. Mark." She poked him harder. Mark rolled over and grumbled something indistinct. Symphony sighed exasperated. "Mark. Come on. Please wake up?" She shoved him.

Mark jolted up, almost hitting Symphony in the process. "Whoa! Oh, I'm sorry Symphony. I didn't mean to almost take your head off when I sat up." He laughed nervously and scooted over. He patted the spot next to himself. "Have a seat." When she sat down he asked, "So what brings you here? Not that you're not welcome, but I was just curious, because I thought you were going shopping with Angel and Mimi." He looked at the ground.

Symphony grinned. "That was…interesting. I don't really like shopping and knowing Angel and Mimi I'm sure you can imagine… They were incredibly nice, but I could tell they disagreed with my, uh, fashion sense. Or lack thereof anyway." She looked at him meekly.

Mark looked back up, chuckling. "They tried to dress me up about two months ago, and one time they bedazzled my scarf." I chuckled quietly at the memory. Mark had been quite upset.

Mark looked at the clock. "Huh. Five-thirty. Didn't mean to sleep that late, in fact, I didn't mean to sleep at all…But Roger gave me a lecture and you know how her rambles."

I chuckled as I heard Roger grumble behind me, "Yeah, and I told him he's supposed to be making his move right now." At least they were bonding.

Symphony tilted her head a bit, chuckling. "About?"

I could see Mark blush from twenty feet away. He looked at the ground. "Uh…just stuff. Roger's a little imaginative." He chuckled nervously.

Symphony raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really. What if I told you I knew exactly what you were talking about with Roger?"

Again I could see Mark pale from where I stood. "W-w-what? Roger was only joking! I-I swear! I d-don't…Roger! Get in here!"

Roger pushed past us and went into the living room, followed by Mimi and I. "What Mark?" Roger asked a little too innocently. I almost laughed aloud.

Mark stood up. "What? I-I…b…what?" He pointed behind him to Symphony. "What you do?"

Roger laughed. "I'm not sure."

Mark just stared at him.

Symphony tapped the director on the shoulder and looked at the ground. "Um…Mark? You-you know I was just joking right?"

Mark didn't turn around. "Oh. Never mind then." He laughed nervously. "Uh…I'm gonna go…film some stuff." He ran out the door, his scarf trailing behind him.

Symphony's POV (Roger and Marks, moments later)

Roger held up his hand for a high-five, laughing. "Good one Sym. Wait, did you actually know what we were talking about?"

Returning his high –five I chuckled. "Not a clue." I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear. "Mark was freaked, though. What were you talking about that worried him so much?"

Angel, Mimi, and Roger exchanged knowing looks. "Let's just say Mark's been single a long time and things may change," Angel said, fighting to control her smile.

Mark liked some one? Huh. That was…interesting. Why would he care if I knew he liked someone? What if he was gay? Would he be too embarrassed to tell me? I didn't see why. I mean, Collins was his best friend. Something just didn't add up. What was so bad about someone that he had to keep it a secret? Did he not trust me? More importantly, why did I care so much?

I felt my brow crinkle in confusion. "Who does he like?"

Roger cleared his throat. "Technically I think it's more of a in love than like type of thing. As for the name? Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you that Mark's in love. Mark doesn't even know it yet. He's too freaking oblivious." He sighed. "Let's just say you know her very well." He stretched. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Se ya tomorrow?" Nodding, Mimi, Angel, and I walked out. Angel went back to the apartment she and Collins shared and I plopped down on the couch for the night. But I couldn't sleep.

Mark was in love. It was a girl…and I knew her? Wait…did Mark like Maureen again? Or was it Joanne this time? It couldn't be Mimi. Mark wouldn't stoop that low. Angel either. Was it Jenny from life-support? (I usually went with Mimi, Collins, Angel, and Roger for moral support.) She was pretty, and smart. Her story was extremely touching and she _was _single. But I wouldn't say I knew her quote 'very well.'

I racked my brain to figure out who this person might be and the more I thought about Mark falling in love the more I disliked it. I knew it sounded awful, but I didn't want Mark to fall in love and become happily married. I didn't want to see him walk down the aisle with some gorgeous blonde with money. I…I didn't want Mark to slip away.

Author's Note: Okay, so I know the ending was awful. Heck, I know the whole chapter was awful. (Seriously, flame this thing like there's no tomorrow, because it's so freaking tacky!) I just now realized that this story is going to be like a seven to ten chapter story. That would make it the longest story I've ever written Fanfiction or not. (Of course I don't stick with stories very well, so who knows how long this one will last. When I get bored with it I'll just stop.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm officially suffering from a severe case of boredom. The symptoms include laziness and being bored. Pretty self-explanatory if you ask me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Blah, blah, blah. But If I did I'd do all kinds of wacky stuff like own Mark, Angel, and Roger. Maureen and I would be best friends and Collins would be my big brother. Joanne and Mimi would be around too.**

**Here's Chapter 3. Yay…I guess…**

Mark's POV (Some random street)

There was just something about catching memories on film that I enjoyed. Today had been a great day for filming, and I'd gotten so great shots. There had been some kids playing in Central Park. I had filmed them for over an hour. They had been so happy and carefree; I couldn't help but get it on camera. I they'd gone home. I'd been gone all afternoon, I should probably have gone back but I didn't. I started to walk towards the Life Café my mind still on what had gone on this morning.

Symphony was…a handful. She was funny, and clever, God was she clever. Symphony was inspirational and optimistic. She was beautiful, guys were after her, and she had that stupid waiter, Charles, wrapped around her finger.

Charles. That guy was such a man-whore. He slept with any girl he could find; whether she wanted to or not. He had thought about Mimi and Joanne for a while, he was smart enough not go within a foot of Maureen, but Collins, Roger, and I had 'talked' to him. Actually, we had only talked to him, but I think it was more that Collins was half a foot taller than he was that made him back off. Lately, he'd been eyeing Symphony and if I had any say in it he wouldn't look at her again. I was going to have to talk to that guy. He was such a creeper and I didn't want him hanging around her.

I opened to the door to the Life Café twenty minutes later. There were very few people in the restaurant, probably because it was only 3:30. Aside from a couple in the very back and the normal waitresses there wasn't a soul around. And Charles didn't count as a soul. He was sitting on a barstool and checking out girls who looked to be seven years younger than he was. Pervert. "Hey Charlie." I said walking up to him. My words were friendly enough, but my tone wasn't.

He eyed me distastefully. "Cohen. What brings you here? Upset that your new Bo-ho girl doesn't love you back?"

I swallowed trying to keep my cool. "I have no clue what you mean, but if you're talking about Sym and I there's nothing going on." I pretended to clean the lens on me camera.

Charles grinned hideously. He looked as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside. The small bruise on his cheek didn't help. "So you would mind if I made an…advance? She's pretty damn good looking. I'd be willing to bet she's easy to get into bed."

It all happened so fast; I hit him. I hit him so hard I heard his nose crack. Charles fell off the barstool and stood up shakily. "Never talk about her like that again." I kept my voice calm, but on the inside I was fuming. I grabbed my camera and stormed out. I headed towards the loft. It didn't mater that no one was probably there; I just needed a place to get control of myself.

**Symphony's POV (Mark and Roger's loft)**

I shut the door to Mark's loft and plopped down on the couch. Mimi and Roger were hanging out at Mimi's and I politely excused myself and left. Roger and Mimi were such an adorable couple. There was just something about them. The looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Of course, Angel and Collins did too, but they mostly kept the lovey-dovey stuff to themselves. Maureen and Joanne, well, they did whenever they weren't fighting. Which was about every other day.

The door opened and Mark walked in. "Uh…hey Sym. Where's Roger?"

I looked down. "Oh…uh he's at Mimi's. I was feeling kind of like a third wheel so I let myself in."

Mark frowned. "How did you get in?"

"You guys keep the key in the plant." I said, pulling the keys out from my pocket and bringing them to him. "Uh…can I crash on your couch?"

Mark shrugged. "Of course." He walked over and pulled a blanket out from under the couch. He laid it out on the couch. "Sleep tight." He grabbed his camera off the counter and sat in the chair. Quietly, he began to watch some of the tape.

I walked over to couch and sat down gingerly. My back hurt and I winced, trying to hide it from Mark. He noticed. "What happened?"

I twisted slightly trying to pop my back. "Uh…not much I…well…it's not important." I twisted again; it still wouldn't pop.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. Now scoot over." I did and he walked over and sat by me. I looked at the ground. "Uh…Sym?" He cleared his throat. "You know you can, uh, tell me anything…right?" I looked at him. His face was bright red and I'm sure mine was too.

"Uh…yeah." I muttered.

Mark gave me a pleading look. "Please Symph?"

I adverted my eyes. "Okay…Well, when Mimi and Angel took me shopping we were walking past the life and that guy Charles, he…said some things."

"What kind of things?"

I bit my lip and looked at him. "He-" I couldn't go on. Mark was looking at me, hanging on every word I said. I looked away again. "He…he said things about Angel. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. So I took care of it."

***FLASH BACK (Sym's POV Days earlier)***

I walked along side Angel both of us carrying shopping bags in each hand. Mimi had gone off to meet Roger somewhere promising to meet us in her loft soon.

"Get that _thing_ out of here!" I heard a voice yell from the Life. I stopped. Angel kept walking.

"Don't worry about it honey," she said. "It's fine."

I shook my head. "No. No it's not. You don't deserve to be talked to like that; no one does." I turned to the voice. "Hey! Come here."

Charles stepped out from the shadows with a wicked grin plastered on his face. A few of his friends stayed back in the corner. "Symphony, Symphony, Symphony." He cooed, stepping towards me. "What are you doing; hanging out with company like that? Why don't you come with me?" He put an arm around my shoulder. I could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. His finger began to caress my neck.

I turned around and hit him right in the gut. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Charles held his stomach a bit. "Oh…come now. You don't want to fight do you?"

"Actually, I think I do." I hit him again; right on his cheek. His head snapped sideways and I gave a self-satisfied humph. Charles stepped back toward me. His lower lip was bleeding a bit.

Wrapping an arm around my waist he purred, "Maybe next time." And with that he threw me against the brick wall of The Life Café and was gone.

I connected with the brick painfully. I felt my back hit, but I was able to keep my head from colliding with the brick. Angel was at my side in moments offering me medical help, but I refused. I would be fine, but Lord help Charles the next time I saw him…

**END FLASHBACK (Sym's POV Mark's loft)**

Mark jumped up.

"Mark! What are you doing?" I asked, worried he was about to do something impulsive. "You're not going to go kill Charles."

Mark shook his head. "Sym, we cant' just let him do that. I mean, just a punch or two isn't going to do much."

I walked over to him, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him over to the couch, with some effort. "Mark, don't you think you've hurt him enough for the day?" Mark's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, I heard, but please don't go get yourself killed. He has friends bigger than Collins. I don't want you to get hurt," I added quickly, probably too quickly.

"Yeah…I guess, but if he even thinks about doing it again-"

I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Then you can beat the shit out of him. But only then." I yawned.

Mark got up again. "Here, you go to sleep and I promise I won't leave." He grabbed the blanket, which had fallen on the floor and tucked me in. "Night Symphony," he whispered.

"Goodnight Mark."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: For all of you who read my Mortal Instruments story this may be a sad day, but for all of you who don't today just got better! I'm giving away Mortal Malls and, therefore, will have more time for this! YAY! (More information in chapter 4 of MM!)

Disclaimer: Mark is not mine, he's Symphony's. But Sym's mine so does that make Mark mine too? I like this idea…

Mark's POV (The loft that same night)

The thing I wanted most in the world right now was to go kill Charles. But how was I supposed to do that when I promised Symphony I wouldn't leave? She'd only been asleep for an hour or two and I'd thought about leaving 30 times. Promises sucked.

I got up, careful not to wake up Symphony and grabbed my camera. On my way back to my seat I turned it on and began to replay the film for the last few days. I watched the power go out once or twice, Maureen and Joanne fight numerous times, and Roger sing his new song he wrote for Mimi to Symphony. I saw her face light up when he sang the first note. I'd never been jealous of Roger's voice until that day.

But most of all I saw Symphony. Symphony sitting on the couch. Symphony standing in the doorway. Symphony writing. She's everywhere. The camera loves her.

The screen cuts to a sideways view of Roger and I yelling at each other. It's when Roger accused me of being in love with Symphony. I watch as Roger stands with an air of importance. As if he knows something I don't know. Which I guess he did, or at least he thought he did. I don't love Symphony. At least, I don't think I do…I guess it depends how you define it. I grabbed the random dictionary Collins had 'borrowed' his school to use as firewood _A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. _Okay, so I did feel affection for Sym. I looked at the rest in the column.

_Sexual intercourse._ Uh…no. That one didn't count. I read the last one.

_Affectionate concern for the well-being of others._ Well that pegged it. Of course I cared about Symphony's well-being. But I cared about Roger and the others' well-beings too and I loved them like friends. So I guess the question was whether or not I loved Symphony like that.

I set the book on the floor and replayed the argument I had with Roger. Nothing I saw helped. I heard a chuckle behind me. My head whipped around to see Symphony standing behind me. I almost dropped my camera. I swallowed flipped off the film. "Uh…Symphony I didn't see you there."

She smiled a bit. "That's what you guys were talking about?"

I looked at the ground. "Uh…yeah."

She grinned. "Oh Mark, you do realize that I'd sooner believe Mimi was a billionaire before I'd believe you liked me, right?"

I nodded, but I wasn't sure if that fact was comforting was not.

**Roger's POV (Mimi's loft)**

I looked at Mimi. "You think they're together yet?" I asked referring to Mark and Symphony.

She shook her head. "It's Mark. He's as blind as a bat."

I fake-glared at her. "It's Symphony. She's as blind as a bat."

Mimi shook her head. "Whatever. Hey!" Her beautiful eyes lit up. "I have an idea. Let's bet on who'll make the first move. I think Sym will. You got Mark?"

I laughed at her choice. "Duh. What do I get when I win?"

Mimi smacked my arm. "When _I_ win I get the privilege of winning."

I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Many times." And she kissed me.

**Symphony's POV (Mark's Loft the next evening)**

I sat on the couch beside Mark and Maureen. "Mark! I'm so bored!" Maureen whined.

Mark leaned back and closed his eyes. "And you want me to fix that how?"

"I don't know! I'm just bored!" She sighed.

Mimi looked up from her seat on the floor beside Roger. "We could play a game. How about I never?"

Mark frowned. "What is that?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Mark you're such a prude."

"Actually, I've never played either." I spoke up.

Mimi got up and walked over to the cupboards. She began to look through them. "Roger, honey. Where's the beer?"

I swallowed and looked at Mark. He was biting his lip looking as worried as I felt.

"Oh, it's at the bottom shelf." Roger answered.

Mimi walked back over carrying two 24-packs of beer. "Okay, so everyone grab a beer while I explain. Basically, you go around in a circle and everyone says something they've never done. If you've done it you drink. Then game ends whenever we get totally trashed or we get bored. Got it?"

Mark and I nodded. I wasn't really in the mood to play a game; I'd rather sleep.

"I'll go first." Joanne says. She thought for a moment. "I've never cheated on my current lover." Maureen picked up her can and sipped looking sorry. Joanne nodded.

I watched in surprise when Roger picked up his beer can for a moment. Mimi's mouth dropped. "Roger!" she practically screamed.

Roger grinned and set his can down. Shaking his head he said, "You really think I'd do that?" He kissed her.

I looked at Mark and grinned. Mark returned my smiled. "They're something aren't they?"

I nodded. "The remind me of my parents a bit." I kept smiling.

"I'm sorry. I-" Mark put his hand on my shoulder. I found myself shuddering at his touch. "Are you cold?" he asked worried.

I shook my head. "It's fine; besides, I'm just tired."

Mark shook his head. "But I'm still sorry. I-" He stopped when he looked up. Everyone was looking at us. "What?"

Angel shook her head. "Oh nothing, honey. Nothing at all."

Collins laughed. "I'll go next. I never finished high school." I sipped some beer. No one else did.

Mimi shook her head. "Oh come on Collins! Sym's the only one who has! That doesn't count!"

"I got one!" Maureen yelled.

"Oh God," I heard Mark mutter beside me. "This should be good."

Maureen flipped him off. "Fuck you, Mark."

Roger frowned. "Oh. I thought you already did. My bad." Mark blushed.

Maureen looked like she wanted to kill him. "Whatever. Here we go: I have never been as oblivious as Mark or Symphony.'

"What?" I asked confused.

Mark's eyebrows knit together. "What are you talking about Maureen?"

Maureen gestured to us. "My point exactly. Now, who's drinking?"

No one did. I looked at Mark. "Does this mean we have to drink?"

Maureen jumped up. "Nope. You have to kiss instead."

"WHAT?" Mark and I yelled.

He looked at me. "Not that I don't like you…you're beautiful…Maureen's just…" He blushed and looked away.

I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder. "I get it. I, uh, feel the same way." At least, I thought I did. If I didn't like Mark what he said wouldn't have bothered me. So why did it?

"So what do we really do?" Mark asked.

Maureen looked at Mimi. "I tried. Then I guess you have to drink."

I yawned. "Tried what?" I could barely keep my eyes open now. I was drained. I felt myself slump and lean on something. Maureen replied, but I was asleep.

**Mark's POV (Seconds later)**

I sighed. Symphony was asleep, leaning on me for support. It was something from a movie, not one of my movies, granted, but still. I sat there for moment thinking. Symphony had seen Roger and I fighting earlier, she'd seen my reaction to this, and she still chose to talk to me. Some welcome party I'd thrown her. I heard a chuckle and looked up. Everyone was looking at Symphony and smiling. "What?"

Collins laughed. "As if you didn't know. You love Symphony. Simple as that. She loves you back. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Symphony does not love me. Did you not just hear what she said?"

Angel looked at Collins. "How is it that he's so naive?" She looked at me. "She lied."

I shook my head. "Symphony lied. I'd sooner believe Benny told the truth." I looked at Symphony. "Um…how am I supposed to move without waking her up?"

Roger grinned wickedly. "You're not." He stood up followed by the others. "Life Café?" he asked.

A chorus of approval answered and they walked out the door leaving me. Well, at least I could get myself together.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, if you're reading this I'm amazed after the ending of that last chapter. I officially can sing all of Voice Mail 1, One Song Glory, and most of Act 1! I'm so happy! Ce la vie!

**Disclaimer: I am not Jonathan because if I were I'd be dead. And If I was dead I couldn't write this could I? (But if any of you thought for one second that I was him than I thank you although my writing isn't that good!)**

**Mark's POV (Same night as a pillow)**

I thought for a long while, seeing as I was unable to move. I thought about what Roger and Maureen had said, and what Collins, Angel, Mimi, and Joanne had hinted at. It all led to one thing: me loving Symphony.

Initially, I had thought they were insane, but the more I thought about it…the more it made sense. The over protectiveness, the stammering, the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. It all added up, but math had variables, right? So maybe I didn't love Symphony. I hadn't really felt anything for years. When Maureen had dumped me she had said I hid behind my camera; that I hid in my work. I can't believe it took me that long to realize she was right though.

Assuming I did love Symphony, and the more I thought about it the more it felt right, what was I going to do about it? I hadn't known her that long; a little less than a month. If I told her she'd think I was insane. And even if she believed me I already knew what her reaction would be. She'd said it herself. She couldn't possibly like me; let alone love me. I mean, Roger in that short of time I could get. Roger was a chick-magnet. Me, though? I, let's face it, was a nerd.

Before I could sort out all my thoughts, Roger walked back into the loft. "So Mark how's it going." He asked.

I craned my neck to glare at him. "I've been reduced to a pillow."

He scoffed. "Like you care."

I groaned. "Oh come on Roger! Lay off."

He sat in the chair across from me. "Did you 'lay off' when I refused to date Mimi?"

I tried to flip him off, but couldn't without waking Symphony. "You're so lucky I'm currently a pillow. Pillows aren't lethal. Besides, this is different. I-" I stopped and looked at him. When Roger had been in withdrawal I had been the comforter, the one who listened. Now our roles were reversed. "I'm not like you Roger. I'm not confident, and last Monday doesn't count. That was just rage."

He frowned. "What was last Monday?"

"I got in another fight with Charles. This time he had his bodyguards, obviously I lost." I looked at the ground.

"About Sym again?" I nodded. "And why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

I looked up a bit. "I didn't think it mattered."

He stood up and began pacing. "You fought the six biggest guys on Avenue A and you didn't tell anyone? You could have been killed! Are you hurt?" I walked around me looked for any possible injury. When he saw the back of my neck he swore. "Shit Mark. Your neck sliced open! Shit Mark. Shit, Shit, Shit. I think it's infected. Shit."

I jerked away from him forgetting about the sleeping girl in my lap. "I'm fine!"

Symphony sat up. "What's wrong?"

Roger threw his hands up in disgust. "Mark spilt himself open in a fight the other day. Come see for yourself."

Symphony walked around the couch and began to yell, "Shit Mark! Why didn't you tell anyone? We got to get you to a doctor." She grabbed my coat and scarf and threw them at me.

Roger frowned. "We have no money."

Symphony shook her head, pulling on her coat. "In college I used to date this guy named Anthony studying to become a doctor. He'll do it without money."

"You really expect an ex-boyfriend of yours to help another guy friend of yours for free?" Roger asked.

Symphony rolled her eyes. "I have my ways."

Mark's POV (Somewhere in New York)

Symphony led Roger and I through the front door of a large apartment building. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs. Roger and I followed silently. I'd already tried to protest on the walk over, but I had wisely decided to stop when Symphony threatened to tell Angel that I wanted a makeover. Symphony stopped at a door that had the number 13 nailed to the wall beside it. She knocked quietly.

After a few moments a man who looked a little older than Symphony answered. His hair was dark brown like his eyes. He looked very strong and because he was a doctor I could see why Symphony had dated him. If Maureen had been there I'm sure she'd have been drooling. "Symphony?" the man asked.

Symphony smiled. "Who else? May I come in?" She winked at him. I didn't like this guy. Anthony stepped aside and led Symphony into the room by her elbow. She looked back and smiled. "Why thank you." She made herself at home and sat on the couch. She looked at Roger and I standing in the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Anthony this is Mark and Roger. They're just friends of mine. Roger's dating my roommate and I'm pretty sure Mark's gay."

"Hey!" I protested.

She raised her hands defensively. "Just trying to help hook you up."

Anthony grinned. "Unfortunately, I don't roll that way." He looked at me. "No offense though."

"Stupid, polite, ex-boyfriend." I whispered to Roger.

Symphony smiled. "Oh, Anthony, you're so kind."

He laughed. "Your head's getting to you Mark. Hey, uh, Anthony can you fix my man's head. We don't have any money, but we'll pay you back."

Anthony stood up. "Of course, any friend of Symphony's is a friend of mine and don't worry about the money. It was worth just seeing Symphony again." Symphony giggled. I really hated this guy. Anthony walked over and looked at the back of my head.

Roger swallowed. "W-will there be blood?" he stammered. I frowned. Roger didn't mind blood.

"What are you up to?" I mouthed.

He only grinned and shook his head. All I could think was_ Oh shit._

**Roger's POV (Outside Anthony's building)**

I leaned against the building struggling to stop laughing. Mark was going to go insane in there with Symphony and her ex-boyfriend. It was so evil I almost felt bad. Almost. Maybe Mark would finally make a move. Not likely.

The front door opened and Symphony stepped out seeming to be in absolute shock. She leaned against the wall and sat down for a moment.

"What is it Sym?" I walked over to her worried Mark had done something stupid.

She shook her head. "I have a date tomorrow night…wow."

So Mark had finally done it. Took him long enough. "So how did the other one react?"

Symphony's eyebrows knit together. "He didn't really say anything. I mean he seemed a little awkward, but wouldn't you? Wait, why would Mark care?"

I almost yelled. Mark hadn't done it. It was that asshole Anthony. God, Mark was such a moron. I was going to have a serious talk with him. Again. Symphony too. "Really Sym, really?"

She frowned. "I'm confused. What's going on Roger?"

I grinned. "Why don't you ask Mark?"

Symphony's face was immediately a blank slate. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You love him." I turned and began to walk off.

Symphony ran after me. "What the hell Davis?" She matched my pace.

"Like it's not true." I smirked.

She stepped in front of me. "Please don't tell him!"

"So it is true. Don't worry I won't tell. Besides, I think he loves you back."

Symphony bit her lip. "Thinks being the operative word there."

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter's done. I don't really like it very much, it's kind of dreary. (It probably doesn't help that I was listening to Life Support.) Yes, I know Anthony Rapp is the 'original' (and only) Mark, where else would I get the name from? (He's the only Mark I've seen but he's still my favorite!)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow, chapter 7! Never thought I'd get this far! Woo-hoo! I've recently got AimlessGirl (Bailey) obsessed with Over The Moon…I think her mom wants to kill me…so if I don't update for a couple months…

**Disclaimer: I'm depressed just thinking about it…*sniff***

**(Without You is such a sad song! I quoted RENT 27 times in 6 hours today!)**

Mark's POV (With Anthony while Roger and Sym are outside)

I sat on the couch looking at Anthony. Well, glaring was probably better. My head was fixed, well, sort of. I really had no idea what the hell was going on. Anthony and Sym were…dating again. The thought of it made me want to scream. After Anthony had asked her Symphony had nodded and ran out the door, probably to go tell Mimi and Angel leaving me with _him_.

"So…" I started awkwardly looking away from him sitting quietly in a chair. "Uh…how long did you and Sym go out?"

Anthony frowned. "Oh I'd say about a year. Why?"

I blinked. "Oh…no reason."

"Come on…" He paused trying to remember my name. "Mark. Come on Mark. It's completely obvious."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Do you know how many times I've heard that in the past month?"

Anthony grinned. "I'm in the same boat you're in. We both love her and have the other to deal with. Only you're better off."

I shook my head. "I am not. She doesn't like me. You I'd believe, but me?"

Anthony shook his head and stood up. Walking over to the refrigerator he took out a can of beer and tossed me one. "She practically threw herself at me to help you and you guys see each other, what, everyday?"

I took a sip. "Like that helps. I'm surprised she's not sick of me already." I shivered. "I swear, one of these days I'm just gonna walk off and hitchhike my way to Santa Fe."

Anthony sighed. "I know how you feel. You know, we should probably go look for Symphony and---what's his name?"

"Roger. Yeah, you're right. I'll go find them. Thanks so much Anthony. I'm sorry we couldn't pay."

He shook his head. "It's fine man. Talk to you when I pick up Sym tomorrow?"

Walking to the door, I winced at the simple question. "Sure. Later." And I walked out the door.

**Roger's POV (Mark/Roger's Loft)**

"Where the hell is Mark?" Maureen asked from the floor. She was holding onto Joanne. Angel was sitting on Collins's lap in our old beaten up recliner Mark's mother had gotten us while Mimi and I were together on the couch with Symphony.

I shrugged. "Maybe he beat the shit out of Anthony." I looked at Symphony slightly.

Sym frowned. "Seriously, where do you think he his?" Her eyes widened. "What if he got jumped?"

Maureen shook her head. "Why would anyone jump _Mark_? He's not worth much."

Joanne frowned. "The only real thing of value that he has is his camera. Mark's a good person, but that's hardly worth any money in New York."

We all nodded in agreement. "So should we go look for him?" Angel asked.

Just then, the filmmaker in question walked through the door shivering. When he saw everyone looking at him he shrugged. "H-hey everybody. Sorry, I…got held up." Symphony jumped up. Mark waved her down and sat on the floor beside her feet. "No not that way. Why are you so worried? I was just with you're boyfriend." Mark spat out the word.

Symphony glared at him. "So I can't be worried when you're wandering New York by yourself with a possible concussion but you can be worried about-"

"HOLD ON!" Maureen yelled. She pointed to Symphony. "You're dating someone." She pointed to Mark. "It's not you." She looked at the rest of us. "AND EVERYONE'S OKAY WITH THAT?"

Collins frowned. "Uh…no. If it's not Mark then who _is_ it?"

Mark threw up his hands in disgust. "And why are you surprised it's not me? It's not like Sym and I are together or anything! We can't even talk to each other without it being awkward! I mean-"

Maureen cut him off. "Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up before I beat your face in."

Mark glared at her. "Where's my camera?" Silently, Angel lifted it up and gave it to him. Mark walked over and sat by Symphony's feet leaning against the couch. I pretended to cough. Mark looked up. "Shut up Roger." He said but he didn't move.

"So…" Collins started. "Who _are_ you dating?" He sneaked a look at Mark who didn't so much as flinch.

Symphony bit her lip and looked at her lap. "Remember Anthony Rapp?"

Collins nodded. "That boy you were infatuated with?" This time Mark did flinch.

Symphony looked up at him. "I wasn't infatuated. We were going out. We…uh, sort of had plans to go to dinner tomorrow."

Collins eyed Mark who continued to stay motionless and pretend to watch film. "Just the two of you?"

Mark swore under his breath. He looked up. "What? Out of film."

Symphony nodded. "Is…is that a problem?"  
Collins shook his head. "Not at all…well not for most of us…"

Mark stood up, jaw clenched. "I'll be in Central Park if you need me, but don't need me." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Symphony said. "I thought you were out of film."

Mark scowled. "Your point?"

"You're just going to sit there and not film? That seems weird to me."

Mark walked towards the door. Before he stepped out he said, "It's better than talking about this."

Symphony sighed and we all listened to Mark's footsteps echo from the stairway. I cleared my throat. "Sym? You need to talk to him."

She nodded. "I know, but you saw how he acted. He won't listen. Besides, he wouldn't believe me anyway, let alone feel the same."  
Maureen jumped up. "So you admit it! Finally!" She clasped her hands together. "I have a plan." We al groaned. "Hey! It's genius! Okay, so we know Marks's the jealous type, so why doesn't Sym just go out with what's-his-face for a while. Eventually, Mark will get over it and everything will be fine." She looked around. "Everyone got it?"

Symphony raised he hand slightly. "Wait…don't I have any say in this?"

Maureen laughed. "No. So that settles it! Tomorrow Symphony will go out with Anthony."

**Symphony's POV (4 the next afternoon)**

I looked at the clock. Anthony would be here in an hour. I was wearing a black skirt with a red shirt that Angel and Mimi had insisted I wore. Sighing I sat on the couch. I really didn't want to do this. I couldn't go out with someone just to make someone else jealous. If Anthony found out he'd be crushed. When we broke up he didn't leave his dorm for a few days. Besides, who's to say it would actually work?

The odds of it working weren't very high. Mark dated girls like Maureen. Maureen and I were polar opposites. Maureen was the headstrong, controlling kind of girl while I, I was the one who stood in the background; a typical wallflower. I looked at the clock again. Anthony would be here in half an hour. Where had the time gone? I'd been thinking so much that thirty minutes had gone up in smoke. In that much time I would be starting to lie. I felt my stomach twist and turn. It wasn't as if I'd ever lied before, I just hadn't lied about something like this. Love wasn't something you played around with.

I heard a knock at the door. Anthony wasn't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes. I walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. Mark stood there looking rather awkward. "Is Roger here?" His voice was hard and tense. "Collins wanted to see him."

I shook my head. "Haven't seen him or Mimi since this morning. I think they went out for a while." I looked at the ground.

Mark and I stood there for a long time completely silent until Anthony walked up. "Hello Mark. Symphony, as beautiful as ever. I hope I'm not interfering…"

I shook my head. "Oh no. Mark was just looking for Roger, but he isn't here. Goodbye Mark." Anthony took my hand and we walked down the hall.

When we reached the restaurant I gasped as I took it all in. "Wow. Anthony, you didn't have to take me here." We were in one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. And one of the most expensive.

Anthony grinned. "I know, but I wanted to." He led me over to a table and pulled out my chair. I sat down blushing slightly. I felt so out of place here.

Anthony and I made polite small talk. I carefully avoided an discussions about my friends incase they led to Mark. When we ordered I chose the cheapest meal I could find; I didn't want him to spend too much money. All through the evening my guilt grew and my mind wandered back to Mark numerous times.

"Symphony?" Anthony said.

I snapped back into reality. "S-sorry."

He frowned. "You're not really here with me are you?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Anthony? I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore."

My date nodded. "You love the filmmaker."

I looked down. "Is it that obvious?"

"He loves you too."

I shook my head. "Even if he did he can't now. I messed up. I-I'm sorry."

Anthony reached across the table and touched my arm. "Sym? Go."

My head shot up. "What?"

"You heard me. Go fix it."

I frowned. "But-"

He nodded. "Go on. I'll be alright."

I walked over to Anthony and hugged him. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry." Without waiting for a reply I ran out the door back towards home.

**Symphony's POV (Next Evening Mimi's loft)**

I hadn't left my room all day. Mimi and Angel had been trying unsuccessfully to get me to eat. My stomach was messed up enough. What was I going to do about Mark? Obviously, I needed to talk to him, but what would I say? I'd been racking my brain all day and had nothing. I stood up from my bed at quietly opened the door. Angel and Mimi looked up from the couch. "Going to talk to him?" Angel asked.

I nodded. "I'm scared."

Mimi put her arm around me and walked with me to the front door. "You'll be fine." I certainly hoped so.

It took me ten minutes to walk the twelve steps to Mark and Roger's loft. Well, to walk it took me five seconds, to gather the courage, I still don't have it. I knocked quietly on the door. Roger answered after a light shuffling from the other side. "Hey Sym. Mark's in his room. He hasn't left since last night. You guys need to talk."

I nodded and swallowed. "I know. But I can't make myself do it. It took me ten minutes to get her from Mimi's loft."

Roger shook his head. "Maybe if I give you a push in the right direction…" He took my shoulders and lightly guided me across the room to Mark's room. Through the open door I could see Mark sitting on his bed staring out the window. I looked back at Roger who nodded and walked back into his room. "M-mark?" I took a step towards him. "Mark? Please answer me." When he didn't even move I felt me eyes begin to burn. I wasn't going to cry. "Mark?" My voice broke and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Mark didn't even flinch. I held back a sob and raced out of the room and into Mimi's loft. I fell onto the couch and hugged my knees to my chest and cried. Mimi rushed in from her room and was immediately at my side. "Oh Sym! What happened?"

"Mark…" I began unable to finish. I shook my head and let out a sob.

She sat by me and rubbed my back. "Shhhh…it'll be alright."

I shook my head and cried. I cried for my parents, for Mark, for me, for anything and everything. I won't, Mimi. I don't think it will."

**Author's Note: Okay sappy ending, but I'm in a sappy mood. **** I'm in Mark's situation right now (you're friends thinking you lie someone) only this time I actually don't, so I tried to get some of his anger in this. Didn't go very well though did it? **

**Peace, Love, Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: WOO-HOO! I just got the RENT Soundtrack and when I say that I mean all of it! I'll Cover You Reprise and everything! I'm so happy I just have to write! Yay! Wait…I'm listening to up beat songs like Rent, La Vie Boheme, and Today For You, but I'm writing sad angst stuff…this should be fun…**

**Disclaimer: I own not a notion. I escape an ape content. I don't own emotion I rent!**

**(Couldn't resist!) **

**

* * *

**

**Mark's POV (Same night, his room)**

"Mark! God damn it! Open the fucking door!"

I sighed trying to ignore Collin and Roger's threatening voices from the other side of my door. They'd been trying to get me out for the last three hours. Did they really think I'd come out now? Even if I did come out, what would I do? I wasn't going to go out to the Life and I sure as hell wasn't going to go talk to Symphony, which this was obviously leading to.

There was no way I was going to even be in the same room as her for another month; it would be too awkward. Besides, I still don't totally know what was going on. Last I knew Sym had been on a date with Anthony and she'd ran back here. I'd ignored her stupidly, and she'd left. Sure, she'd seen upset, but it couldn't have been that bad. Could it?

"MARK!"

Oh shit. "What Maureen?" I groaned.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Why? And can you please quite down? I have a huge headache." I rubbed my temples.

I heard Maureen pound on the door. "Sure whatever now open the door!"

I got up muttering about how why the hell I still lived here. I opened the door squinting at the light from the other side. "That wasn't quieter. Now what do you want? I'm busy mopping"

Roger and Collins shook their heads. "You're worse than I was after April," Roger said.

I flopped down on the bed. "So really what do you want?"

Maureen walked over hands on her hips and bent over me. "Do you remember when we broke up?"

I sighed. "How could I forget?" I closed my eyes. "Where is this going?"

Maureen scoffed. "Remember when I said you needed to keep looking? And a few months ago when I said you needed to stop being so numb? Now you're in love and you're ignoring it!"

I took a deep breath. "It's easier this way."

The drama-queen threw up her hands in disgust. "For who, Mark, for who?"

I faltered. "Uh…both of us?" It was wasn't it? If we didn't create all this drama we'd end up alright. Either way she'd be with Anthony and I…I'd have my camera? Would that be best? "At least her right?"

Roger stepped forward shaking his head. "No Mark. It's not. Think about it. Symphony was crushed when she came back. I talked to Mimi and apparently she ran home crying. She won't leave the loft and neither will you. Tell me Mark, how that helps either of you."

I frowned. "Why-why would she be crying? Anthony didn't hurt her did he? If he did---"

Roger put up his hands. "No Mark. She broke up with him. For you. She loves you too."

"That doesn't make any---" I froze. "Wait, what?" Roger didn't answer, but let his previous words set in. Symphony loved me back? At least, Roger thought so and, except when it came to his own, Roger usually knew what he was talking about when it came to this kind of thing. And Roger said Symphony loved him.

Saying it that way made it obvious: I had to talk to Symphony. But the question was now could I? Could I throw caution to the wind? Could I open up? Could I let someone else in?

And even then what would she do? Would she cry? I couldn't stand her crying. Would she listen or simply refuse to speak to me? So many woulds, so many what ifs? What would happen? There was only one way to find out.

I stood up and walked towards the door grabbing my camera on the way. Why I'm not sure, but it gave me some comfort. Roger stopped me and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Way to go man."

I shook my head. "Don't congratulate me. I haven't gotten there yet."

* * *

I knocked quietly on the door praying Mimi would answer. To God's credit, she did. "Mark." She said. "You need to-"  
"I know. I'm so stupid. I've messed everything up. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

Mimi's expression was full of sympathy. "I'm not the one who needs an apology."

I swallowed. "I know. I'm just…" I trailed off hoping she'd understand.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I watched helplessly as she walked into her living room and knelt by the couch where I could see Symphony huddled. "Sym?" Mimi said quietly. "Someone wants to see you."

She looked up. Her eyes were red and her face was a little blotchy, yet she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. When she saw me she froze. "H-hey Mark. W-what's up?" Her voice cracked along with my heart. She looked so worn down, so beaten and abused. How had I done this?

I walked over and Mimi stood on the other side of Symphony where only I could see her. I shook my head, unsure where to start. I looked at Mimi over her shoulder. She mouthed the words 'I should tell you.'

I looked down at Symphony and cleared my throat. "Sym? I, uh, need to tell you something. We need to talk. Well, I need to talk. You did do anything wrong, it was me. I--and now I'm rambling." I looked away.

The silence was suffocating. What if she didn't accept my apology? Not to say that my first attempt was particularly any good, but what if she wouldn't listen? What would I do then? "Mark?"

I said nothing, afraid to trust my voice.

"Mark." She started again, seeming unsure on how to begin. "I-I want to know. Are you…mad at me for going with Anthony?"

"Mad?" I said. How could I be mad at her? She obviously has a thing for Anthony. I mean, of course I'd rather be with her than watch her fall in love with Mr. Perfect. "Mad?" I repeated almost stunned. "How could I be mad? You're in love. What's wrong with that?"

Symphony shook her head and scooted over. "Um…here. Sit. Mark, I don't love Anthony." I sat down shakily and set my camera by my feet.

"Oh," I said quietly. "So why—" I stopped. Was Roger actually right? No. She just didn't love Anthony. Well that was about halfway there though. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Symphony said something that left me speechless.

"I-I am in love though." She blushed and looked away.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Symphony…just implied…wow. I coughed almost out of nervousness. "So, uh." I swallowed and smiled meekly.

Symphony smiled slightly. It was that cute little smile that gave her little dimples and made her eyes light up. "We're not getting anywhere are we?" She reached over and took my hand, all the while her eyes never leaving mine. For a moment we said nothing, but said in some-what uncomfortable silence.

I bent down, still looking at her, and picked up my camera, keeping her hand in mine. I silently flicked it on and began to record. "November 23, 4 AM, Eastern Standard Time, from here on in I shoot without out a script…but I'm in love and that's all that matters." With that I bent down and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss; I didn't want to scare her away after all she'd been through on the streets. It was simple and short, yet I put every ounce of passion I could into it.

When I pulled away I searched Symphony's eyes for some kind of reassurance. She looked slightly dazed, but I wasn't sure. I was about to get up and leave when Symphony finally spoke. "Well…it took you long enough."

I laughed and stood up. "Shall we?" I asked helping her up.

She grinned. "Someone's gotta tell them."

I looked to the spot where Mimi had been standing. She was gone Suddenly, I heard a load yelling coming from the loft next door. "I think someone already has."

* * *

**Sym's POV (Mark/Roger's Loft, seconds later)**

A chorus of 'Congratulations' and Finally' greeted Mark and I the second we opened the door. Roger walked over and slung his arm over Mark's shoulder. "You owe me thirty bucks."

Mark frowned. "Why?"

Mimi walked over along with Collins. "Yeah, Roger. We weren't betting money." She said.  
The musician laughed. "Yeah, but Collins and I were."

Mark hit him lightly. "You took bets on Sym and I getting together? And you chose no?"

Roger shook his head. "No, I took bets on you making the first move, twice. I lost, twice. Therefore, you owe me thirty bucks."

The filmmaker raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I made of money?" We all laughed.

Slipping away from Mark I found Maureen, Joanne, and Angel sitting on the couch. I sat by them. Angel smiled. "I'm so happy for you!" We hugged.

"Took you guys long enough!" Maureen said, but she was smiling.

Joanne looked at her. "Pookie, be happy for them. Mark's not alone anymore!"

Maureen laughed. "Maybe now he'll stop narrating other people's lives and live his." Joanne shook her head, but smiled anyway.

The boys came over with Mimi and Collins said, "Finally, we got you together." Everyone laughed, but Mark and I; we blushed.

Maureen shook her head. "The real problem will be meeting his parents, trust me."

Mark scoffed. "Hey! My parents are---oh yeah. You're right." Mark frowned. "Shit, how are we going to do this."

"Maybe you could move to Africa," The Drama-queen offered. Mark glared at her. "What," she said. "You'd fit in with the monkeys!"

Joanne stopped her. "Okay Maureen, that's enough."

I laughed. "So you guys had this planned for how long?"

"When Mark kept staring at you at the Life." Mimi said. "But you made it so difficult. I guess all's well that ends well." She shrugged.

The group all voice their approvals and for the first time ever I felt like I belonged somewhere. I had friends, family, and, best of all, I had Mark.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's really sappy and clique, but it's some of my better versions of this chapter. I can't decide if I want to make a last chapter where Symphony meets the Cohens or leave it like this. I'm sad to end it, but I don't want to ruin it by adding another chapter. Any opinions are welcome! Thanks to all who read! And yes, I know that when Mark was narrating that it wasn't the right day of time for Voicemail Number 1, I know that whole thing by heart! Thanks again to readers! I love you all! Ce la vie! **


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Wow…the last chapter. I can't believe I'm writing it. Sorry, little emotional on account of being sick, tired, and listening to Finale B in hopes of learning every single note Mark sings. So far it's going well. I've got to learn Love Heals, a little Seasons of Love (notes only), Seasons of Love B, some Life Support, some Will I, and about 2 words of La Vie Boheme B. I'm on a roll. Obviously, I know all the words to the songs I just need to work on Mark's part only.

**Disclaimer: Wow, the final disclaimer…it's almost as sad as the thought that I don't own…**

**Thanks to crzyRENThead (Patsy) for the idea of Mark's mom going totally insane over Symphony not being Jewish. She's been a great motivator with reviews and ideas! Drop by her page and read some of her fics, they're better than mine!**

**Mark's POV (his loft, a few days later)**

I looked around the loft taking it all in. It was early morning and Roger wasn't up yet. I sat on the couch, deep in thought.

I had my friends and now a…girlfriend. Life should have been perfect. The only flaw? Today was the day of my mother's monthly call. Yes, she still called. Yes, I hated it. Yes, Roger and Collins made me put it on speaker so they could listen. Although she wouldn't be calling for another few hours I was already nervous. Today, I'd have to tell her about Sym.

I wasn't sure how she'd take it. I mean, she'd probably be happy I'd found someone, and it would get Cindy to stop think I was gay with Roger and that Mimi was a cover up, but Symphony wasn't Jewish. My mom was always very serious about stuff like that. Cindy had never gone out with someone who wasn't Jewish, so I couldn't look there for advice. For brother and sister, Cindy and I had been pretty close, but when I moved out to live with Roger, we grew apart. Now Cindy was married and living in another state.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, no sense dwelling on that fact now. I got a glass of water and sipped it quietly anticipating the day to come. Roger would be up any minute and within moments of that Mimi would be here with Symphony. Mimi and Roger were like that. It was almost as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking sometimes.

There was a brief knock on the door before Collins and Angel entered hand in hand. "Hey Cohen." Collins said sitting on the couch. Angel sat next to him after insisting on giving me a hug.

"Mark," Roger said coming in from his room. "It's that time of the month again."

Collins grinned. "So it's true; Mark _is_ a girl."

Roger nodded. "How are we going to tell Sym?"

I walked over and hit him lightly. "Shut it, Davis."

The rest of the morning went on fine. Symphony and Mimi came moments later. I kissed Symphony on the cheek without making a fool of myself and Roger acted amazed. Maureen and Joanne came right before ten thirty. At ten forty-five the phone rang.

"Oh God," I groaned beginning to get up. Everyone gathered around the phone.

"Mark! What would you're mother say?" Roger shook his head. "Speaker please."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I muttered, but I did as I was told. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh Mark!" My mother said, and the questions began. "How are things? Are you over Maureen yet? How's Roger holding up? Have you been eating?"

I took a deep breath. "In this order. Yes, yes, great, and someone's making me."

"Roger? Or maybe Angel? Or Collins?"

I blushed and looked away from my friends. "Uh…actually I'm kind of dating someone again…"

"Kind of?" I heard Mimi whisper. Symphony shushed her.

My mother ignored the comment. "Oh Marky! That' s so great! What's she like? Is she cute and polite? Is she smart? Would you like to bring her to Hanukkah?"

To my dismay Roger say, "What makes you so sure it's a her?"

I heard my mother gasp. "What? Mark it had better be or so help me—"  
After shooting Roger a glare I replied, "Mom, Mom, it's fine. Roger was only joking. Her name's Symphony. She's beautiful and clever. She's also an aspiring writer." I smiled at Symphony as I said it. She blushed.

I could practically hear my mother bouncing up and down. "Is she there? May I speak with her?"

"Do you have to?" I couldn't keep the disgust from my tone.

"Mark we have to speak sometime! How about it Symphony? Would you like to come?"

Symphony froze. "Well, I-I'd love to, but you, you see…" She trailed off awkwardly.

I stepped in for her. "Um…Mom, the thing is…she's, uh, not Jewish."

My mother gasped. "What? Mark is there something going on? Something I should know? First Maureen, now this? What's going on?"

Maureen put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with me?"

I looked at my friends for some help. I got none. I looked at Symphony. Her eyes were glistening and Angel had an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Mark." My mother's voice was tight.

I closed my eyes unable to look at Symphony. "I'm fine Mom. We'll talk later."

"Mark? What's wrong?"

"I said we'll talk later." I opened my eyes searching for Symphony. She was gone. "Where is she?" I whispered.

"Mark Cohen!" My mother scolded.

I shook my head. "Mom, I have to go." And I hung up. I looked to Angel. "Where?" Angel nodded to my room.

Roger walked up to me. "Hey man, I'm sorry if I—"

I waved him off. "No, you're fine. I've got to go." I slowly made my way to my room. Inside it was pitch black, but I could make out Symphony lying in my bed the blanket up to her shoulders with her back to me.

I froze in the doorway unsure how to proceed. What was I supposed to say? Oh, sorry Sym, my mother's a crazy bitch, but no one listens to her anyway? Uh no. Usually, I wouldn't have been to blown up about something like this, but it obviously bothered Symphony.

"Sym?" I asked carefully.

She didn't move.

I stepped closer. "Sym, I know you're awake." I walked around to the other side of the bed to see her face and knelt down so she was at eye level. Her lips were in a tight line, her eyes red, and a single tear ran down her bottom cheek. I shook my head and leaned against the bed looking at the wall, unwilling to believe I'd caused this. "I'm so sorry. It's just…" I stopped unsure of how to go on.

I heard the door squeak and Angel walked in silently taking a seat by Symphony's feet.

"I should have known something like this would happen." I said.

"But you're not letting this come between you are you Mark?" Angel asked.

I was so glad she was there. "Of course not. We've gone this far, we're not stopping now, a-are we Sym?"

I looked back at her worried I'd messed up. She sat up slowly so my head was near her knee. I could feel her absently run her hand through my hair. "I hope not, Mark."

Roger's POV (Other room same time)

"Wow, I hope they're okay," Joanne said. Mark and Symphony had been in there for awhile and Angel had just left to offer support.

Mimi sighed and sat beside me on the couch. "Poor Mark, he's finally happy and then…" My beautiful dancer trailed off sniffling slightly. I reached for her hand.

"They'll make it." I comforted her. "Right Collins?"

Collins nodded. "Sym's a fighter and Mark, well, you know Mark. He won't stop either."

"I know Mark's mom," Maureen said. "She's a real character, but I think she'll get over it."

We all sat in silence praying to any god or goddess we could think of that she'd be right.

**Author's Note: Okay so the ending's awful, but for the record, I'm sick and if I went farther this chapter would be 12 pages, so I guess there'll be more…assuming you want more! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow, it's amazing how awful I feel today. I get **_**way**_** too attached to my characters. (Just ask AimlessGirl, we're writing a book together and we're stuck at a sad part. I can hardly stand to think about it!) ****: (**** On the up side, I feel way less guilty updating this since I probably drove away all my Mortal Malls readers with that terrible excuse for a new chapter. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I just realized that this actually might not be the last chapter! YAY! I don't want it to end!**

**Disclaimer: "And when you're living in America…" Check, "At the end of the millenium…" Sort of…give or take 10 years? "You're what you own…" Oh, in that case, I'm not literally a 'RENThead'.**

**

* * *

**

**Mark's POV (Friday, 2 days later)**

I thought I was going to scream. "Mom, please I just…" I'd called my mother back after a not-so-peppy pep talk from Roger and Collins. Again, they had requested speakerphone, but this time it was for moral support instead of sick kicks.

"Mark! I already told you, it's not going to work! She's not Jewish!" My mother sounded furious. I looked at the guys.

I sighed trying to regain control of the conversation. "Okay, Mom, look, I love Symphony, so I'm not sure what your problem is! She's a Christian, anyway!"

I heard my mother sigh. "Mark, listen honey, I was in that situation before, you're not in love with her. It's a phase. Like Maureen."

I opened my mouth to speak but Roger cut me off. "Mrs. Cohen, I can honestly say that I've never see Mark look at anyone the way he looks at Symphony, and I've known him how long?"

Another sigh. "Mark, she's different. I-I don't see how…"

I almost screamed. I almost ran. I almost blew up. I almost did so many things. But what I did do surprised even myself. I cried. "Mom?" My voice broke. "One chance. One. That's all I need. One."

The next words filled me with hope. "Bring her to dinner Monday." She hung up.

I leaned against the couch almost in shock for more than one reason. For one I'd completely gone against my mother's wishes. I'd always been the rule follower. Even when I was with Maureen I'd been weary of bringing her home. Number two, I'd completely broken down. Even now I could feel my eyes burning. I pushed the heels of my hands against my eyes.

I felt someone sit beside me. "Hey," Roger's voice came from my right. "Mark, you know you don't have to listen to her, right? You don't have to let her control your life."

I shook my head. "I know, Rog, but if it were me I was worried about we'd be fine. Sym's…not taking it as well as I'd hoped." I sighed, completely stressed out. "But I can't blame her. Can you? I mean, her parents…are...well, you know, so obviously it's going to be important to her that mine don't…" I looked up.

Roger nodded his understandings and Collins said, "Hey, man, I know what you mean, but you'll get through it. Besides, when they see how good you are together they'll have to…"

I leaned back against the couch. "I wish Collins, I wish." I stopped. "Shit," I thought aloud. "How the hell am I going to do this?"

How do you take your not Jewish girlfriend to meet your Jewish parents and your sister who thought you were gay?

Roger chuckled.

I glared at him. "I see nothing funny about this."

Roger chuckled again. "I have an idea—"

"Oh God," Collins muttered.

"—but it's risky"

Of course it was.

* * *

**Sym's POV (Mimi's Loft, Same day)**

What was I going to do? The…situation we were in didn't seem to bother Mark as much as it did me. So why did it bother me? Was it because I had no parents of my own and I wanted to make a good impression on Mark's? If it was I certainly didn't do a good job of that.

"Hey, Sym?" Mimi asked from the doorway.

"Mhm?"

"They're all here, minus Mark."

I sighed. Of course they were. "Okay." Within moments my friends surrounded me. They all looked at me sympathetically. It made me wonder what they had planned.

Roger sat in the chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So Symphony. I have an idea and it's brilliant if I do say so myself."

Collins chuckled. "Not the word I would use to describe you, Rog, but sure let's go with that."

Roger blinked once and went on, ignoring his friend. "_Anyway,_ I think it would be good idea if you went. Then they could see how good you are together and see how nice you are. Get it? FYI: Mark agreed already."

I nodded. "Seems pretty straight forward. But what if I make a fool of myself?"

Roger sighed. "That's the problem with it."

Mimi glared at the musician. "Roger! She will not! She's so nice and sweet and kind! There's no way they could think differently!" She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks Meems."

"Anytime."

I looked around. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try. No day but today am I right?"

Roger groaned. "Do you know how many times I've heard that in the past two years? I mean come on people! Get a new motto!" He complained, but I could tell he was doing it for my benefit.

Mimi grinned. "Roger you do realize I'm standing _right here_, right?"

Roger smirked. "Yep." And he high-tailed it back to his loft.

Mimi laughed. "I'll be right back. I have to go teach my boyfriend a lesson. Speaking of boyfriends, someone should probably tell Mark."

At that moment the filmmaker in question walked through the door. "Um…hi?"

I looked up at him nervously. "So…we're planning on Monday? Which means I have about two and a half days to figure out what I'm going to do, right?" I swallowed. What was I going to say? What would I wear? How was I going to plan all of this in sixty hours? I'd never been so stressed.

Mark shook his head and sat next to me, smiling slightly. "Calm down, Symph. I don't see why you're blowing this all out of proportion." He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. "You know that whatever happens isn't going to change anything for me right?"

I looked down, embarrassed. It sounded to silly when you put it like that. "I know, but I'm just so nervous. How am I—"

He held a finger to his lips. "Shh…it's already taken care of. Angel and Mimi are going to get you ready, I'll try and soft up my mother by wearing that sweater she made me a few years ago."

Maureen gasped. "You mean that red, orange, and brown one? With the stripes?"

The filmmaker nodded.

Maureen looked at me. "He must really love you if he's wearing that thing."

I laughed, grateful that with everything factored in, my friends were still by my side. Through heartbreak, ugly sweaters, and all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm not really sure how much longer this is going to be. I'm assuming the next chapter will either be the last or the second to last. I don't really like the ending on this chapter, but if I went on it'd be like a six page chapter and I wouldn't be able to stop writing! (Not that stopping now is easier, but whatever.)**

**Peace, Love, Iggy.**

**Kierstin**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, first off I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I went on vacation with AimlessGirl for a week and didn't even write a thing! Scary right? Anyway, I tried to get this out before I left, but I couldn't unless I was really mean and gave you a cliffhanger. I tried, I really did. Oh well. Ce la vie.

**Disclaimer: I've officially ran out of all my funny disclaimers….that sucks…Laugh anyway!**

**IMPORTANT! I made up the names for Cindy's kids. I really have no clue what the names are. But I like the name Broc.**

* * *

Mark's POV (Monday, The day of the dinner *dramatic music*)

"MARK!"

Rolling over I pulled the covers over my head.

"MARK!" The door opened, letting in light, and I was extremely happy I'd hidden under the covers.

I groaned. "What the fuck do you want Maureen?" I yelled back.

I heard light footsteps and suddenly my blanket was gone. Maureen stood at the side of my bed, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"Get up. We have to get you ready for tonight."

I groaned again, looking at the clock on my wall. "What the hell Maureen? It's six o'clock in the morning! We aren't leaving until three. How long could it possibly take to put on a sweater and some pants?"

The drama-queen huffed and walked out the door. I followed, fearing for my life if I didn't. "Uh…Maureen?" I started carefully. "W-what are you doing that could possibly take this long?"

Maureen kept walking and led me to Mimi and Symphony's loft. "We need your advice on what to do with Sym. For your parents." She didn't look back.

Walking into Mimi and Symphony's loft I was surprised to find it virtually empty. Looking around I saw a small slit of light coming from the crack in the door to Mimi's bedroom. Maureen began to walk towards it and I followed. Maureen spun around.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Uh…going to see my girlfriend?"

Maureen glared at me. "No you're not! It's like the oldest rule in the book! No seeing the bride before the wedding!"  
I threw my hands up in protest. "We're not getting married…" I looked at the ground. "…Yet…"

Maureen scoffed. "Close enough." Without another word she turned around and slammed the door in my face. I heard the deadbolt click into place.

"Close enough? How is this even close?" I yelled through the door. "How is this even…" I trailed off when the door flew open.

Symphony was standing right in front of me wearing black dress pants and a vibrant silk green blouse. She looked…stunning wasn't even the right word.

"Sym…you look…wow…" I blinked a few times. "Wow…" I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

She looked down and blushed. "Um…thanks." She opened her mouth to say more but she was cut off.

Angel slipped around my beautiful girl friend and stood on her toes to glare at me. "You're not supposed to be here."

I stretched to shoot dangers at Maureen past her. "You mean I could have gotten at least two more hours of sleep?"

Symphony poked her head over Angel's shoulder. "Hey, I've been up for an hour already. Consider yourself lucky." As if on cue she yawned.

Angel spun around to face her. "Okay, back in we go. We still have to do hair and make-up and something else I'm sure I've forgotten." The drag queen slowly herded every one, minus myself, into the bedroom.

I frowned. "Wait, so what am I supposed to do? Maureen said you needed help."

The door opened and Maureen stuck her head out. "I lied."

"Maureen! Now what am I supposed to do?"

Maureen scoffed. "Whatever the fuck you usually do. Go film or kill Charles or something." I heard a loud yell from the other side but couldn't quite make it out. "Scratch the second one. Sym's already having a heart-attack." Another muffled yell. "Okay! Gotta go." With that she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**Sym's POV (Like seconds later)**

"Maureen! Why would you tell him to do that?" I threw up my hands.

"HEY!" Mimi yelled almost dropping the lipstick that she had been trying to put on me. "No moving unless you want your lips to go all the way to your ear."

"Sorry." I muttered.

Maureen shrugged. "He won't do it anyway. He's too busy freaking out about this. Probably should've let him sleep."

Angel walked in from the bathroom carrying a straightener. "Why did you wake him up?"

Maureen grinned. "Just to bug him."

Angel chuckled. "Why do you pick on Mark so much?"

"Because if I picked on Roger Mimi would kill me and Collins doesn't react." Angel shook her head grinning, but said nothing as she began to straighten my hair.

Mimi stood back to admire what felt like ten sticks of lipstick on my lips. "What about the one time you bedazzled his beanie?"

Angel laughed. "That was great. He literally spent hours picking those things out of that hat of his. It has tiny little holes everywhere if you look hard enough."

"Because we've been up close and personal with Collins's hat." Mimi joked.

Angel gently flicked her. "I would hope not."

Fighting to control my smile I said, "I have a feeling we only got up so early so you three could gossip like teenagers."

"Pretty much," All three said in unison. We all laughed.

Hours went by and our conversation wandered to multiple topics. It felt really comforting to be surrounded by my friends who didn't have a care in the world. They relaxed me. I looked at the clock. "Hey guys, it's 4:50. We're leaving at 5:15 to get there at 5:30."

Angel waved it off. "We're almost done; we just need to make sure Mark can speak when you're around."

Mimi giggled giving me an once-over. "Yeah, he's screwed." She walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out a full-length mirror. "Well, what do you think?"

I literally felt my mouth drop in surprise. There was no way this was me. My hair was a bob, flipped in towards my chin. Angel and Mimi had chosen to go with the natural look for my make-up and you could hardly tell I was wearing any. My teal green blouse ruffled from the middle of the collar, which was much lower than I was comfortable with. For the bottom I simply wore black dress pants.

Angel walked around and, grinning placed a pair of shoes in front of me. "Uh, Angel?" I squeaked looking at the five-inch boots she'd set on the floor. "How am I going to walk in these? I can't walk in flip-flops!"

Maureen grinned. "I guess you'll just have to hold on tight to Mark so you don't fall."

I swallowed suddenly sick to my stomach. "And no offense, but they look like Mimi's boots she wears at the club. Mark's mom's going to flip."

Mimi laughed. "Were do you think we got them? Trust me, you'll be fine."

There was a knock at the door before Mark walked in. "We need to—" He froze instantly when he saw me.

I looked at Mimi who giggled. "I told you," she said walking over to Mark. "Breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breath out."

The filmmaker glared at her. "That was uncalled for."

Angel laughed. "But funny, you have to admit it was funny."

Mark crossed his arms, but I could tell he was just humoring them. "I'm not admitting anything."

"Not even the fact that your girlfriend looks utterly fabulous?" Maureen fished.

Mark smiled a bit and walked over to put an arm around my shoulders. "Okay, so that I will admit."

* * *

**Mark's POV (Outside his parents house)**

Sym meeting my sister couldn't have gone worse. While Mimi had walked to my parents with us for 'moral support' I secretly believe it was to get gossip to tell the others.

Before I could even say a word Cindy practically killed me with a monster bear hug. It was almost worse than Angel's was, almost but not quite. As soon as she was done she started talking non-stop. " Is this her? Aw! She's so cute." To my dismay she reached out to pinch her cheek.

"Uh, Cindy? That would be Roger's girlfriend, Mimi. She walked over with us." I fought for control of my voice. Great, I'd been here all of two minutes and I was already ready to scream. And Roger wondered why I never went home for the holidays.

Cindy laughed. (I didn't see the humor in this.) "Oh wow! That must be embarrassing for you Marky!"

Mimi chuckled. "Not as embarrassing as you calling him Marky," she snickered so only Sym and I could hear before she walked off. I really hopped this wasn't an indication of how the night was going to go.

"Mom and Dad are right inside." Cindy went on leading us into the house as if I hadn't lived here for eighteen years.

"Did you bring Marcy and Broc?" I asked slipping off my coat and taking Symphony's.

Cindy laughed. "Of course! They wanted to meet their new aunt!"

I blinked. "Cindy! We met like a month ago!"

Symphony shrugged. "So? Collins and Angel knew each other for about five minutes right?"

I gaped. It was the most forward thing I'd ever heard her say. Ever. "T-true." I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair. "Well," I took her hand and walked slowly towards the door to the living room. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, before you all kill me I would like to point out that I could have left it like this for a week. Now it'll be like this for a few days, just because I have school. Now you may start an angry mob! *Runs away***

**Peace, Love, Iggy.**

**Kierstin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay so this is it: THE BIG CHAPTER! I'm freaking out right now because I don't even know what's going to happen! Okay this quote doesn't totally fit but I absolutely love it so I'm putting it in here! I'd like to point out that I currently have a total of one mob for the last chapter and a few mob resisters. All I know is that I would have started a mob.**

**Disclaimer: So…anyone want to bring back Jonathan from the dead so I can buy RENT from him? 'Cause I don't like seeing dead people. **

* * *

**Mark's POV (Sym meets his parents)**

**"In a world that gives you nothing,**

**We all something to believe in." –Something to Believe In, Bon Jovi**

This is how I would have expected my parents to react: They would have sat in their chairs quietly, shaking hands politely, and making quiet conversation all the while never changing their minds because they were so hardheaded. And who could have blamed me? I mean, after the reaction they had at first how could I expect anything different. Boy, was I wrong.

The second I stepped into the living room my mother who, despite being so petite, was incredibly strong immediately squished me into a bear hug. "Mom? Remember when I was six and I told you that your hugs almost killed me? This is what I meant." I coughed awkwardly.

My father chuckled and my mother finally let go. "Oh I'm sorry Marky. I didn't mean to! It's just that you haven't been home in so long! I've missed you; we've all missed you."

I smiled at my mother's excited words. "Missed you too." I looked at Symphony somewhat amazed that she hadn't bolted out the door yet. "Mom, Dad, this is Symphony Taylor. She's…" I trailed off when I saw my mother's face. She looked…troubled was a good word for it…yeah, troubled. Like she was worried about something. Although my mom was prone to overreaction, it still worried me.

My father stuck out his hand to Symphony who took it politely and smiled. "Pleased to meet you," she said.

My father nodded. "Likewise."

My mother shook her head as if to shake whatever she was thinking from her thoughts. "Symphony." She extended her hand and Symphony repeated the process again.

As soon as we were all introduced I led Symphony over to the couch and sat next to her. My parents sat in their respective chairs and Cindy sat on my other side.

I frowned. "Where are Broc and Marcy?"

Cindy laughed. "Truthfully? I haven't seen them since we got here. They're probably playing hide-and-seek in the basement."

My father grinned. "Speaking of which…guess what I found down there shoved into one of those boxes." No one spoke up as he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up something round. Holding it up he said, "One of your first films." He flipped it over. "It's called 'Fast Friends.'"

I laughed. "You know, there was a reason that was in a box where no one would have found it." I shook my head. "That was horrible; I can't believe Mr. Kaale entered that into the competition." I looked at Symphony. "When I was in high school we had this crazy AV teacher named Mr. Kaale. He entered some of my films into competitions and…" I trailed off.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Jeez Mark!" She leaned forward to look at Symphony. "He won them all."

I sighed. "Does it really matter whether I won or not?"

Cindy scoffed. "Mark stop being modest." She grinned. "Let me guess Sym made the first move?"

Sym smiled. "Yeah. Roger was quiet upset."

I laughed at the memory. "I—" I was interrupted by the sound of feet running up stairs.

* * *

**Mrs. Cohen's POV (seconds later)**

Hmm…Symphony was an interesting girl. She was nothing like I expected her to be, but yet a lot of what I hoped for…aside from the whole non-Jewish thing. That was a problem. Symphony was probably one of the most perfect girls out there, and definitely the best Mark had dated in a long time. Nothing like Maureen.

It was that religion problem. I'd talked to my husband about it so many times. He didn't see what the big problem was; if Mark was in love nothing else mattered. At least that was his philosophy. I was just worried. I shook the thought from my head as my twin grandchildren, Marcy and Broc, ran upstairs.

Instantly they rushed over to Mark and tackled him into a hug. A chorus of, "Uncle Mark! How have you been? Did you miss us? We missed you? Did you bring her?" Marcy, my blonde-haired, blue-eyed, eight year old granddaughter looked over to Symphony and smiled.

"You're her?" She asked with wide eyes.

Symphony smiled. "Yes, I am and you must be Marcy?"

Marcy nodded and turned back to Mark. "You were right. She is pretty! And nice too. " Mark smiled and looked at Symphony who grinned at him raising an eyebrow. Before either of them could say anything Marcy squealed. "Uncle Mark! Can you and Aunt Symphony play with us? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" For emphasis she stuck out her bottom lip.

Mark shot Cindy a look. "As long as it's okay with Sym. And no matter what your mother has told you she's not your aunt." Cindy laughed out loud.

Marcy turned to look at her mother and winked. "Yet. She's not my aunt yet." Before Mark could even reply she hopped up onto the couch and sat by her 'aunt.' "Please play with us?"

Symphony shook her head and looked at Cindy, my husband, and I. "How do you resist that face?" She laughed and took Marcy's hand. "Of course. What should we play?"

Broc and Marcy looked at each other. "HIDE-AND-SEEK!" They yelled simultaneously before sprinting off down the corner, Marcy with her blonde hair trailing behind her and Broc's short brown hair ruffling slightly.

Mark and Symphony exchanged a look. Slowly, they covered their eyes and began to count. "One, two, three, four, five—"

"Sixseveneightnineten," Mark said in one breath.

Symphony uncovered her eyes to frown at him. "Mark, that's cheating. Don't you remember playing hide-and-seek when you were little? How much fun it was to find the perfect hiding place?"

Mark shook his head. "Cindy and I didn't play hide-and-seek. Instead, we played dress-up and guess who got dressed up _every single time_?" He shook his head and took her hand starting to walk in the direction his niece and nephew went. He stopped for a second. "Never tell Roger that. Collins, Mimi, or Maureen either. Or Joanne."

Symphony smirked. "And who's to say I won't?"

Mark shook his head grinned all the while pulling her closer. "I love you. Even if you do push my buttons." Sym giggled when he put his arm around her shoulders. Okay, I'll admit it: they were adorable together.

"PDA!" Cindy yelled. "_Way_ too much PDA!"

Mark looked over his shoulder at her. "Really, Cindy really?" But he was grinning from ear to ear.

"UNCLE MARK! COME ON! ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING?" Broc yelled.

My son laughed before running off around the corner hand-in-hand with his newfound love.

Symphony's POV (Dinner)

To say I was surprised was an understatement. In fact, at first I thought I'd misheard. But when I looked at Mark I knew I hadn't. But wait…let me back up.

We were all crowded around a medium-sized dinner table. On the table there was a turkey and mashed potatoes. Broc had refused to eat any green beans, that is, until I'd offered to play hide-and-seek again. Needless to say, he had two helpings. Marcy sat on my left and, Broc sat on my right while Mark sat next to him. Cindy was to Mark's right, followed by her mother, then father.

After slipping around questions like, 'When are you guys getting married?' and 'Are we gonna have baby cousins?' from the kids the only sound in the room was the clatter and clanking of silverware on the plates as we ate in content silence.

There was a scrapping noise. I looked up. Mark's father was standing, looking at Mark and I…but he was smiling? I glanced sideways at my filmmaker, but he looked as clueless as I felt.

Mark's father grinned broadly. "Mark, Symphony. On behalf of my wife, I'd just like to wish you two luck in whatever you may do together." He sat down and continued eating; like nothing had ever happened.

I blinked. He'd…Mark and I…together? That meant…I looked at Mark, checking to see it meant what I thought it did. By the way he was smiling I was sure it did. I know it's been said time and time again, but words really couldn't describe how I felt right then.

I felt my mouth turn up into a smile and, after sharing a meaningful glance with Mark, nodded my thanks to his parents and continued eating. We didn't exchange a word yet we knew the other was overwhelmingly happy. Mark and I were funny like that; we knew what the other was thinking even without asking.

"What Mark? No hug, no make-out session, not even a kiss? Really?" Cindy complained.

Marcy and Broc grinned mischievously before chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Felt my face grow about a thousand degrees warmer. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced questioningly at Mark. He shrugged and looked at his parents who were waiting…expectantly? Like they were waiting for us to…this was going to be awkward.

I locked eyes with Mark and we stood at the same time, meeting behind Broc's chair. As crummy as it sounds, when I put my arms around Mark's neck and felt his hands on my waist I didn't care what his parents thought; what anyone thought. I didn't care how awkward this should have been, because it wasn't.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

And we did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, sappy ending much? Well, this looks like the end, because, frankly, I'm fresh out of ideas and this seems like a good stopping point. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and those who didn't because I write for myself and if other people enjoyed it, well that's just a cherry on top of the banana split. Okay, crummy metaphor, but you get the point. Thanks to all!**

**Peace, Love, Iggy, Mark.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
